Tigers
"Green eyes meet your gaze. It fears nothing. And why should it? At rest, its ambered stripes are like frozen fire. When it rises, when it pads to the bars, they slide like sunlight on the jungle floor. The tiger sits. It takes your scent. It blinks, slowly." Tigers in the Neath are sapient, talkative creatures, and are an influential faction in the Elder Continent and Fallen London.__forcetoc__ The Big Cats "Some of the keepers down here are a bit short-sighted. And tigers are too vain to consider spectacles. There's one that's been looking at you suspiciously, and it's become clear he thinks you're an escapee." In London, many tigers can be found in the aptly named Labyrinth of Tigers, which serves as a zoo for many of the Neath's bizarre fauna. The tigers that live here as "exhibits" are actually quite comfortable; they're often allowed to roam freely throughout the Labyrinth, and their "cages" are lavishly furnished. Rather creepily, the Third Coil of the Labyrinth of Tigers is full of human exhibits, who suffer even worse conditions than prisoners in New Newgate. Tigers and other big cats can also be found roaming Parabola, and many of them have the voices of the domestic cats of London. The Court of the Wakeful Eye "Deep within the fungal jungle is the Court of the Wakeful Eye's mighty stone palace. Shallow braziers, housing prismatic fires, are positioned so as to ensure every angle of the stonework shines." Tigers are native to the Elder Continent, which means they often come in conflict with human expeditions and settlements. This conflict is especially heated at the Carnelian Coast, where the tigers are trying to hold back imperial colonists and the Khanate. Not too far from Port Carnelian is the Court of the Wakeful Eye, which serves as the tigers' central governing body. The Court is presided over by the Banded Prince, who is in turn served by his four ministers. The tigers have an extensive intelligence network, making them extremely knowledgeable on what's happening in London. They are also heavily interested in activities behind mirrors, especially seeing as they also exist there, and are sworn enemies of the Fingerkings. The tigers revere Stone; apparently, the Mountain of Light "raised" them for some purpose, possibly to destroy the Fingerkings. "We are made for destruction. Not yours, though. But the enemy's. But that is no concern to us now."" Notable Tigers Some tigers are more significant than others, and often boast long and impressive titles. The Tiger Keeper "The Tiger Keeper is a tiger. Fangs, stripes, a lazily undulating tail. He's wearing an emerald velvet smoking cap. He takes a long, burbling draw from a hookah and slowly focuses on you." It should come as no surprise that the head of the Labyrinth of Tigers, the Tiger Keeper, is, well, a tiger. He often conducts business with Mr Inch and other hopeful wranglers, though he's infamously reclusive as a boss. The Tiger Keeper has a fondness for hookah, though he's also in the market for secrets and other trinkets. Also, he wears a fez. The Tiger Keeper also acts as an informal ambassador between the Court of the Wakeful Eye and Fallen London. The Keeper often uses his second office in the Fifth Coil of the Labyrinth to store tribute for delivery, and he's capable of currying favors for those who want to visit the Court. The Minister of War ""We are made for destruction. Not yours, though. But the enemy's. But that is no concern to us now."" The Minister of War is a scarred and sinewy tiger who serves as the general for the tigers' armies. He's full of interesting war stories, though he considers stories regarding defense to be dull (for obvious reasons). He's also surprisingly knowledgeable regarding the various mushrooms of the Elder Continent. "He comments occasionally on the damage that can be caused by eating this mushroom uncooked, or how the Horse Rot mushroom began to bloom after the first failed Khaganian invasion." His true title is "Supreme General of Our Armies, Breaker of Horses, Shatterer of Serpents, and Guardian of our Home." The Minister of State Affairs ""Perhaps I should explain," she says, catching your eye. "We have extensive records of every fallen city. Prohibited to all but a few of us," she's quick to add." The Minister of State Affairs is a professional, cigar-chomping, and extremely knowledgeable tigress who serves as the spymaster for the Court of the Wakeful Eye. Since she and her kind have had literal generations to hone their craft, she has tabs on nearly every district in Fallen London, from Watchmaker's Hill to Ladybones Road. She may even be more savvy than a native Londoner. However, no one except for select individuals is permitted to access this information. Her true title is "Holder of Libraries, Highest Servant to Our Subjects, and Ultimate Counsel of His Majesty, the Prince of the Smoking Shore and Duke of all the Isles, Archipelagos and Peninsulae that were once the Sovereignty of the Humbled Satraps." Phew. The Minister of Culture ""Can any of your London acquaintances do that?" he asks; no, you're forced to reply, you've not seen a person blow a proper rainbow from their nostrils on any street or any establishment. "I thought not." The Minister of Culture is a well-groomed and charismatic tiger who serves as the Court's official poet and artist. He is also an expert at blowing smoke rings. There are hints that he may look down on humanity's ability for artistry, though he might have a good reason to do so, after all. He also has quite a bit of knowledge regarding the secrets of the Neath; for instance, the reason why the tigers down here are more eloquent than their Surface counterparts. His true title is "Lord of Inks, Curator of Quills, and Witness to All the Years of the Phoenix." The Minister of Enigmas "The Minister of Enigmas peeks lazily out of its cover. Will it teach you its secrets, you wonder? The mysteries of the Elder Continent, of life, death, and all that is neither? The Minister narrows their eyes at you, smiles, and shakes their head." The Minister of Enigmas is a diminutive, hooded tiger of mysterious and indistinct gender who serves as the Court's keeper of secrets and mysteries. Their true title is unknown. "The Minister of Enigmas is as cautious as ever to not say anything of genuine importance. But as the powder in the brazier begins to burn away into nothing, and the colours darken, and the warm tea grows cold, they do offer this: "Sad, to see it all wind down. But they served their purpose. We should be so lucky." They smile, and ask if you might not fill their bowl one last time for the evening." References Category:Formatted Category:Creatures Category:Factions Category:Cited